The Consequences of Truth or Dare
by pinkprincess23
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is about all of the consequences that occur when the flock plays truth or dare. The whole story may not even be about truth or dare. FAX and slight EGGY. Review please! Tell me if I need to change the rating!
1. Chapter 1: Toga Party

**This is my first fanfiction, so be nice and give reviews!!! Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, this would be in your hands on paper, not in front of you on a computer screen. And, last time I checked, I wasn't a middle-aged man living in Florida, so yeah. **

**If anyone is talking in his or her head with Angel, the font is going to be **_italicized_**.**

**Whenever anyone is thinking to himself or herself it will be **_italicized_**. When the voice is talking to Max, and Max is talking to the voice, it will be in **_**bold and italicized. **_**Oh, and whenever I'm talking or it's an author's note, it's just in bold, and when it's normal, its **regular**. **__

The Consequences of Truth or Dare (Chapter 1)

Max POV

"Max?" Angel said, questioningly with an innocent expression on her face.

"Yes, Ange," I replied.

"I'm bored. Can we play a game?"

I figured we were going to be in this hotel for a while, considering it was pouring buckets outside, so I replied, "Sure, as long as you get everyone to play, and that includes Mr. Tall Dark and Silent over there," and I mentally added, _and it's not truth or dare_. Last time I was stuck playing that, I ended up dressing up in a dress ALL day, and lets just say, flying and wearing a dress doesn't mix. Then on top of that humiliation, I had to let Iggy blow up my last clean shirt, so yeah, that day basically sucked. I momentarily forgot that I was dealing with a six-year-old mind reader, who I think was out to get me today.

"Guys, we are all gonna play truth or dare now," Angel said aloud, which started Nudge on a rant about how much fun we were going to have today.

"Omg guys! This is gonna be so fun! Just like the last time that we played, and Max had to wear that pretty dress. I wish I could wear a dress like that, but Max says that it's really inconvenient. You know what else is inconvenient, not having place to hide, my stuff from Gazzy and Iggy. I had this really cute shirt with a chicken on it, and then one day it was just like gone, and I was like, where is my shirt? And then I found out that Gazzy took it and I was like, but I love chickens! But they are weird sometimes. And so are eggs. I mean, seriously, who ever said, we are going to crack open and eat the first thing that comes out of that chicken's butt? Like, if I were there I wou-"

She continued to rant on and on about God knows what until Iggy put his hand over her mouth, and I graciously, internally thanked him. I didn't know if I could be in this stupid hotel room with the Nudge Channel on full volume for another minute.

"I'm not playing, I'm gonna go to the other room, there's a broken play station in there that I'm gonna use for materials," stated Iggy.

He turned to walk out of the room with Gazzy following like a chick following its mother. Okay a genetically enhanced bird- kid chick following it's genetically enhanced bird- kid brother, but same difference.

"Oh no you aren't! You come back here right now, if I have to play, so do all of you."

"Oh, I get it now," he continued, "you just want to make sure your precious Fangy stays here so that maybe you'll have a chance to make out with him again."

Fang heard his name and turned darkly, giving Iggy daggers, which in this case didn't do him any good. That's when he pounced. What was he, like part cat today, or something?

All I can say is Iggy should be lucky that Gazzy let one rip, disgusting enough to get Fang choking, and practically rolling on the floor.

"Nice!" Iggy yelled to Gaz.

I glared at him, and he just smiled back sheepishly, but I could see his pride practically rolling off him in waves. "Sorry Max. I just wanted to help Iggy."

Even though I was disappointed, I went along with it because he had to have fun some time, even if he was my little trooper.

Nudge cut in by screaming, "So are we gonna play, or what! This is so exciting! But I hope we have fu-" until she was quieted down by Iggy who once again put his hand over her mouth.

"Let's just get this over with already," I said.

I thought that Angel should go first considering it was her idea. She must have heard me because she mentally screeched and responded, _thanks Max_.

_Angel?_

_Yes Max?_

_What have I told you about reading the flock's minds?_

_Um… not to? _She said almost questioningly.

_That's right, so just let me think, okay Ange._

_Okay._

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Gazzy.

"Nothing," I mumbled, "let's just get going with this."

"Okay, Fang, I dare you to get a bed sheet from you and Max's room," said Angel.

"If this is going somewhere where Fang's gonna have to do something embarrassing then I really wish I could see!" Now guess who said that.

"Why?" asked Fang. Of course, I thought, _he's back to his one-word answers_.

"Fang, just do it before I kick your butt from here until next Tuesday!" I yelled. I was extremely pissed off; I was being forced against my will to play this stupid game that I knew would get me into trouble, and on top of that, the voice just decided to pop in, giving me a splitting headache.

_**Maximum, just calm down.**_

_**Hello Jeb! **_I said with false cheeriness. _**Nice of you to stop by!**_

_**Maximum, the kids deserve a break. Play the game, and don't complain.**_

_**Did I just hear you correctly? You are letting us take a break? **_I asked, completely shocked.

You are safe here… for now. No one is going to find you for a while. Go back to your mother's house and enroll in school.

Like you telling me what to do have ever affected my decisions before? Thanks but no thanks.

I was interrupted with my talk with the voice when I heard Angel ask, "Max, are we really going to school again?"

"Omj!!!! Can we Max?!?!? Please, oh please Max? Last time was so much fun! I had so many new friends, and I felt normal, even though we only stayed there for a little while. There were so many things to do there. Like sports, and clubs, and I could meet even more friends if we went back! And going with Ella would be super fun! Because then we could hang out on weekends with all of our new friends, and go shopping, and eat lunch together!"

Nudge was silenced by my glare. "I will think about it. But before we start playing, Nudge, what does omj mean? I thought you were supposed to say omg?"

"Oh, that means 'oh my Jonas' like as in, the Jonas Brothers!" (**AN: Sorry, I had to add this in there!)**

"Okay, let's get on to playing truth or dare. Now Ange, what does Fang have to do with this sheet?"

She turned to us mischievously, and said, " He has to wear it as a toga and run through the halls with it on screaming TOGA, TOGA TOGA, TOGA!!!!!!!"

"Oh God. This is gonna be hilarious, and I have to miss it all!!!" cried Iggy.

The first thing that popped into my head was, _how does Angel even know what a toga is?_

_Oh, it was in that movie that Iggy let us see._

He's gonna get it now! From my knowledge of normal human entertainment, which, let's face it, is pretty non- existent, I knew that the only movies where they had toga parties in are movies about college parties. And college parties meant some stuff that the younger kids shouldn't know about. Sure, they could handle R- rated fighting, but not this. "IGGY!!!!!" I yelled.

"Yeah Max." Iggy said, clearly confused to why I was so infuriated.

"Why did Angel see a movie with toga parties?!?!"

"Um.. no she didn't?" he said, trying to sound innocent, but making it sound more like a question.

"Stop lying! You are in so much trouble right now." I was getting ready to attack him when Fang quietly asked, "So does this mean that I don't have to do the dare?"

"Aaaawww, Max! Please can he do it? It would be so funny. I mean, c'mon, FANG running around in a TOGA, SCREAMING. Those words are never going to be used in a sentence ever again!" I bet you can guess who said that.

As I started to think about Fang in a toga, the more I realized that Nudge was right. This opportunity of embarrassment was never going to come again, and I replied to Fang, "No, you still have to do it"

"Yes!" screamed Angel and Nudge.

"Now go get the sheet and hurry up." I said to Fang.

I know this was short, but please review, and tell me if it's worth it to continue!! Thanks! And I appreciate constructive criticism, because I am a very new writer. Oh, and don't worry, this won't be another story of all the same truth or dares as everyone else, I was thinking the whole story might not even be about it. Okay, review!

**pinkprincess23**


	2. Chapter 2: Black Wings

**Hi everyone!! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I couldn't believe that I got 11. I was hoping for ****at most**** like 5, and I did not even consider the fact that I could get more than 10!!! I didn't have enough time to reply to everyone's reviews, so I am going to do so right now!**

**I think I replied to:**

**FAXfan, Bellagail, xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx, sparkleglitz01, and maximumridekid97. If I added you on there, or missed any of you, then I just wanted to thank you guys again for reviewing!!! It means a lot that I can get so many reviews for my first story!!**

**And for those of you who I didn't reply to:**

Xcaaiitttlllliiiiinnnnnnx, birdkidwithwings, Bubblesswimmer, nikki, and FlyingFree137: Thank you guys so much for replying!! It really encouraged me to write another chapter!!

Nadia C: Thank you for all the input. I didn't want to have all of the clichés, and I was thinking as I started writing the story and came up with a title that I would make it more about the consequences that come with playing the game. I was actually thinking about how it would all tie into a bigger story like you said as I was writing it. So thanks for all the constructive criticism. It really helped me!!

Before I forget, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. You would probably stop reading the book after the first chapter of MR1 if I was writing it. So, I'm happy it belongs to James Patterson.

Now on with the story!!

(Chapter 2)

Fang POV

_I cannot believe that Max is actually making me do this!! I mean, I could deal with running around, but in a white toga?!?!?! _Ithought as I made my way to mine and Max's room. Yeah, you heard me right; me and Max are sharing a room. Personally, I think it is Angel's doing; if she hadn't wanted a room so badly with Nudge, then we wouldn't be in this situation. Or at least she told us that she wanted a room with Nudge. I will never understand how anyone can take that much talking! I know I am more of the silent type, but that is way too much for any normal person to handle. I guess I really can't say normal person, because technically we are far from normal, but even her talking is a bit excessive for even us bird- kids. She was talking about chickens for like 5 minutes before. Anyway, as I came back into the room with the rest of the flock, and Total were, with the white, non black sheet, everyone stared at me, except for Iggy who looking in my general direction.

"Guys, I really don't know how to put this on." I said.

"Come here, I'll help you. I have a general idea I think. Angel sent me some pictures through our minds." Max replied.

I stepped forward and realized that since my shirt was black, I would need to take it off. I threw the sheet at Max and started to take the shirt off. I took it off and put it on the nearest bed, then I glanced up and saw Max looking at me with a glazed, confused look on her face.

Max POV

Fang threw the sheet at me and slowly began to take his shirt off. _What in the world is he doing?_ I asked myself. And of course having a 6-year-old mind reader/controller present, she had to answer.

_He thought that he would need to take it off because you would see the black._ That made a lot more sense, but I was sure that he saw the look of confusion on my face as he turned his head toward mine. I wrapped the toga around his waist, and brought it around his back so it would hide his wings. Since it was a thick material, you couldn't really see the solid black through the sheet. "Ready?" I asked.

I heard a chorus of yes, yeah, and yups from different places in the room.

"You do not even know how much I wish I had a camera right now! You look like… like Julius Caesar!!" Total exclaimed.

"Who?" Angel asked.

"Are you kidding? You went to school for a while and you didn't even learn who Caesar is? You kids would be better off in school. He has had plays written about him, he is one of the most famous people, like, ever!!!!!!" Total shouted. This dog is so crazy today.

We walked to the lobby, using the stairs of course. Next time I should ask for a room on the first floor, since we were obviously not going to walk down a bunch of flights of stairs all the time. The girl at the front desk was looking at him really weirdly, but as soon as she caught sight of his half bare chest she blushed and looked away. I clenched my fists in annoyance, remembering the red haired wonder back in Virginia. Fang seemed to notice this and smirked at me. "Just go already!" I screamed, already angry. He started to run around the lobby, chanting "TOGA, TOGA, TOGA!!" It was even funnier than I could ever imagine. Briefly I wondered what he would do to get us back, but that thought left my mind as quickly as it had come as I saw Fang trip over the edge of the carpet and the sheet pull back, exposing his black wings.

I know this was an evil cliffie, But it seemed like the right time to stop it. I know it's super- mega- ninja short, but the more reviews I get, the faster it will be updated.


	3. Chapter 3: Deadly Creatures

Hi people of planet earth!!! Thank you a million times to the people that reviewed. Did I do something wrong in the last chapter, because I only got 6 reviews and for the first chapter I got 11.

**Anyway, I'm gonna reply to your reviews now, because I am so hotmazing like that!**

**xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx: Thanks again!! You were the first reviewer for chapter 2!!**

**lalaland: Thanks for reviewing!! Eeeeeeeep!!**

**sparkleglitz01: Thanks for reviewing again!! It might be funny now but just wait and see what happens when Fang's toga comes off!**

**Bronze Dragon17: I agree, but I also think that you should add this to your list also: Max wearing a thong string bikini.**

**everyoneisMISunderstood: Thanks for the review! This may be amusing to you now, but wait for what happens with the toga coming off. **

**Midnightwings4159: Thanks for the review!! **

**Here's a warning: If Fangs POV isn't that good, it's because I'm a girl, and I don't really know how to write from a boys perspective. I'm defiantly not making any excuses; I just wanted to warn you. Tell me how I can improve myself in a review!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't not not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson doesn't not though. Ha! Try and figure that one out!**

**Here is a little reminder of what happened last time…**

_Briefly I wondered what he would do to get us back, but that thought left my mind as quickly as it had come as I saw Fang trip over the edge of the carpet and the sheet pull back, exposing his black wings._

(Chapter 3)

Max POV

The girl at the front desk glanced up as she heard the bang of Fang tumbling to the ground. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Literally. Her hair started to turn blue, and her skin became scaly and green.

The workers from the whole hotel started to morph too, while the flock stood there, completely stunned. _What are these things?_

_**Maximum, these creatures are deadly. Get out now!**_

_**Hello Jeb! Nice of you to show up! **_I replied, my thoughts completely dripping with sarcasm, and a hint of venom. _**Now in case you have forgotten, we are in a hotel lobby with apparently deadly things surrounding us. How are we supposed to get out?**_

_Look at your surroundings. There is a window to your right. These creatures have a flaw. Just like Omega, they can't track things with their eyes very well, but they are more lethal than him, so be careful._

_**Jeb?**_

_**Yes Maximum?**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Your welcome. Max watch your left!**_

Quickly, I turned towards the left of me and snapped my leg high up in front of me. I got the girl thing straight in the jaw. Having the need to check if Jeb was right, I waved my hand in front of her face, and just like Omega, her eyes couldn't track it as quickly as it was moving. _Angel! _I called out in my mind.

_Yeah Max? _

_Tell everyone that their eyes don't track things fast, but we need to get out of here NOW! Jeb told me that these things are deadly, and if we don't get out quickly, something could go wrong. On the count of three, everyone dash to the right and crash out the window, Fang first. Okay?  
_

_Sure Max. _

I glanced towards my baby, seeing a glazed look over her eyes and everyone else's as well. I was about to start counting to three, which really meant one. Of course we learned that from Jeb as well. "One!" I shouted. Fang crashed through the window, trying to keep an impassive look on his face, but I could see the sharp glass cutting through his skin, and the slight pain in his eyes. Iggy grabbed Total, who amazingly stayed quiet, just growling softly at any creature that came near him. He dashed out the window followed by Nudge, Gazzy, and then Angel. I tried to get out, and I almost did, but a piece of glass stuck into my thigh, and I hissed. I felt something else prick into the side of my ankle, and started seeing black spots cloud my vision. The last coherent thought that ran though my mind was _oh crap. _

Fang POV

"Max!" I screamed, diving down back to the hotel lobby window. I saw her unconscious body in a heap on the floor, those mythical lizards swarming around her. I got back in, this time through the door, leaving it open. I had a huge adrenaline rush, and if anyone got near my Max-I mean, Max, just Max-I would kill them. One of them reached in, trying to grab her ankle where she had been stabbed with the needle. I leaped forward, punching them in the jaw as hard as I could, instantly knocking it out. I whipped my leg around me, smacking another one in the side of its stomach. It fell to the floor, bent over, and I started kicking the crap out of it. It was sprawled across the floor, blood dripping out of its mouth. I once again turned, placing a roundhouse kick into another one's chest. I continued fighting until there was only one left. She was barely conscious, but still standing. I finished her off with a slap to both of her ears, bursting her eardrums.

I dashed over to Max, lifting her off the ground and into my arms. I stood up, running out the door. I quickly unfurled my wings, and returned back to the flock.

Max POV

I woke up warm and content, snuggling deeper into the warmth that incased me. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing the black fabric around me, feeling the ropy, muscular arms that were holding me tightly. Fang. I tried to jump out of his arms, but he held me still, keeping me in place. "Max, you need to rest, you have more than one broken bone, starting with a rib." I tried not to look shocked, but I think he saw through me, reading me like a book as he always did. "What happened?" I asked, also looking around me for the first time since I woke up. "And where are we?"

"Just relax." He replied.

**Hey guys!! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if the fighting scene wasn't good, I've never written one before. And also sorry about Fang's POV again. Also, I'm sorry for all the short chapters, but I have had soooo much work lately. I guess Catholic schools like to do that to you!! Tell me how to do better in a review!!! Thanks!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dog and Pantyhose

Hey people!! I am so extremely sorry that I haven't updated in so long. My computer has been really weird, and my teachers have given me so much work, I am ready to go insane. For one class I have 6 shortish packets, a 90-question packet, a lab report (those are long in my school), and 3 chapter homeworks, which are like 40 questions each. And that's only for ONE teacher!!!! SO you can see my dilemma. I only got 5 reviews, and I don't understand why, because the first chapter, I got 11. Is my writing getting bad? Or are the chapters just too short?

**Let me just thank the people that did review:**

**xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx****, ****Midnightwings4159****, ****sparkleglitz01****, and ****FANGANDEDWARDrockMYsoxLOL****: Thank you guys so much! It makes me happy that I get at least a few reviews!!!! Oh and FANGANDEDWARDrockMYsoxLOL, I love your penname!!**

**NadiaC: Thank you so much for the constructive critisizm! I will try to work on that so you won't get confused. **

**Recap:**

"_What happened?" I asked, also looking around me for the first time since I woke up. "And where are we?"_

"_Just relax." He replied._

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, although I wish I did. I do in my dreams sometimes though.

I am dedicating this chapter to xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx and sparkleglitz01, because they have each reviewed for EVERY CHAPTER!!! How about a round of applause!

(Chapter 4)

Max POV

I started to relax, but then remembered that I hadn't seen the flock since I woke up, much less heard them. I tensed, and of course Fang knew what I was thinking. "They're fine. I sent them to the grocery store with Iggy to get food for dinner." He said. I was about to ask where we were again when I heard Iggy's booming laugh, and Nudge's constant chatter. Angel ran over to me first, and Nudge and Gazzy where following right behind her.

"Max! You're finally up!" Angel yelled.

"Guys, be quiet, she still needs to relax," Fang said.

Than I finally caught on to what Angel said. "Wait, what do you mean 'I'm finally up'? How long was I out?" I demanded.

"Oh, maybe about three days. And it was so boring too because Iggy and Fang wouldn't let us do anything! We were barely allowed to fly! The only time we could was when Iggy had to go to the store or wanted to go outside for a little. And Fang didn't move at all, and didn't even go flying at all. I would be so bored and annoyed if I didn't go flying for three days. All he did was sit here and watch you. Which isn't fun if you ask me, no offence Max, but when you are sleeping, it's really boring!! Omj, and then the Jonas brothers had a concert yesterday, and if we flew in close enough, we could hear them singing! They are even better in person! And I could even see Joe a little bit!!!"

"Nudge, be quiet for a little bit please. I still have a headache. And I was out for three days! You didn't try to wake me or anything?"

"Max we did try to wake you, but you didn't even move. Dr. Martinez said that those things put a sleeping thing in you." Total replied, coming into the room.

"Wait, Mom is here?" I asked.

"She should be, it's her house," Iggy said laughing along with Gazzy.

I finally looked around better, getting a good look at the room. I felt so stupid not noticing before that we were in the guest room. "Oh. Well where are her and Ella?"

"Ella's at school and Dr. Martinez is at the office. There was some sort of dog- pantyhose emergency." Gazzy said.

_**Dog and pantyhose? That is interesting.**_

_**Jeb, what a pleasant surprise! What is it this time?**_ I asked, letting all the sarcasm and venom and ice I could muster up leak into the thought.

_**I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you recovering? **_

_**I am doing fine. As you can see from being IN MY HEAD!**_

_**I'll ignore that comment. Well, now that you are at your mother's house, you can enroll in school just like I told you to do when you were playing that game. **_

Once again, Angel cut off my voice, about the same topic. "Yay! Max I forgot, when are we going to start?"

Since everyone else seemed confused, I said, "Angel, I don't know if we are even going to enroll in school at all."

Nudge seemed upset, as did Angel and Gazzy. Iggy and Fang just looked relieved that we might not even go at all.

Then Nudge remembered that last time school was mentioned, we were playing truth or dare. "Ma-ax! Can we pleeeeaaaaassssse play truth or dare again?! I know that last time it didn't end up so well, but Ella and your mom won't be home for a while and I am so bored!!"

"Sure, Fang's turn" I replied.

Everyone looked up in shock and horror. What was he going to do to get us back?

**Fang might know what he's gonna do, but I need some help on that. Please give me suggestions in a review!! Please! Pretty please with sprinkles and whipped cream and chocolate fudge and a cherry on top. I'll even force my slaves Fang and Iggy to give you hugs!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fortune Cookie Crap

_**Sorry for the long paragraphs in this chapter! I think Fang thinks a lot though!! Anyway, I got 10 reviews!!!!! It honestly made my day. Sorry for not updating, but I just got home from LA the other day. I actually wrote most of this on the plane. I was going to make my cousins take me to Venice Beach because we all know who was there. You never know what fictional characters you might find there. But we were too busy. And as soon as I cam back, my internet wasn't working so I had no way to transport this chapter from my laptop to fan fiction. So SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!! Now for the replies…**_

_**xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx, everyoneisMISunderstood, faximumtwilight023, Orangeduck23, EveryoneneedSomeone, notjustink, SmartA55, .93, sparkleglitz01, halocrumber, and MaxFangForever1253: Thank you sooooooooooo much for reviewing!!! I really appreciate it and as promised you all get hugs from Iggy and Fang33 **_

_**Once again the chapter is dedicated to xxPSxxIxxLUVxxU and sparkleglitz01. This time there was another reviewer who reviewed for EVERY single chapter; halocrumber. So thanks everyone!!!!! I also dedicate this chapter to Glen and Jorma, my cousin's new fish!!!!!!! Oh, and Jorma is pronounced Your-ma, not **_

_**Jour-ma. I also think that we should all give a big round of applause to RenRarwzBby. Even though they only replied once, they put me as favorite author, favorite story, author alert, story alert, and wrote a fairly long review!!!!!! THANKS!!**_

_**There were a few suggestions that stood out to me, so if I mentioned them in this chapter, THANKS!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: If James Patterson wanted to write more Max Ride stories, they would be in a book, not on fan fiction. So he is not me and I am not him. I am also not Taylor Swift. **_

_(Chapter 5)_

_**Fang POV**_

_I needed to think of who I would pick for truth or dare. Even though Angel was the one who made me do the toga thing to begin with, I couldn't see myself doing anything that bad to her. It would just be wrong, like kicking a dog. Although Total does get annoying. _

_Hey! _

_Angel, get out of my mind!!_

_Sorry, but I wanted to see who you were going to pick. Forgive me? _She asked and sent me a mental picture of her doing bambi eyes. She knew I couldn't resist those. 

_Okay, just stay out of my mind please._

_Sure Fang. Bye!!_

I really didn't understand why she was saying bye. She was sitting in the room next to the one I was in. Oh well. Who would I get back? They all made me do that stupid thing. I'll try process of elimination. I already figured out that I can't do Angel, doing Gazzy would be fun, but there really isn't anything I can do to him that isn't too bad; same with Nudge. That leaves Max and Iggy. Oh, and Total. If I left him out even in my thoughts, he would know. That dog is freaky sometimes. 

So, Max or Iggy, Max or Iggy? Who should I do? A stupid little game is so annoying!! If I did Max, well, I think we all know what I would do there. She has to have gotten the message by now. I kissed her like twice, and then there was that time on the beach after Ari had shredded me like a piece of meat. 

But what could I do with Iggy? He can… wear a tutu. No, that's not good enough. And where would we get a tutu anyway? So that's out. He can wear Max's bra and Nudge's underwear or something. But then no one would see it. I know! He could wear them over his clothes! But then the flock would be the only one's seeing it. I think it would be a little too cruel if he had to go outside. But on the other hand, he made me wear that toga. 

Since Ella and Dr. Martinez weren't home yet, he could answer the door when they arrive home… Yeah that was good. Everyone knew that he liked Ella, and she liked him too, but maybe not so much after this. 

Although he would probably pick dare, I should have a truth ready anyway. I could just make him tell everyone about Ella. Of course Angel came down into my room then because she was listening. 

"Fang, that is going to be so funny! Should I go get everyone?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone what I am going to do."

"Okay!" she screamed while running into the hallway to get everyone else. 

I made my way down the hallway and sat on the couch in the living room. They all filed in and made their way over to the various couches and sat on the floor. I saw everyone come in except for Max. 

As I was think in this she came waltzing in, but looking a little nervous. She probably thought that I was going to pick her. So she glanced around, saying, "I thought we were going to play. How are we if the Prince of Darkness isn't even here?" 

For a second Angel looked confused, and I wondered why Max said that because obviously, I was sitting right here. 

I thought that maybe I was sitting still for too long so I disappeared. So I got up and started walking around, but Max was still glaring angrily around the room, and she started to walk towards my bedroom. Before she could get too far, I screamed, "Max, I'm right here!" She swiveled towards the sound of my voice, but looked confused. 

**Max POV**

I was so confused, but then I found a blurry, grey shape that roughly looked like the outline of Fang. Just then the voice started to talk to me.

_**No one else, in the flock or otherwise, can see him when he turns himself invisible now. His powers have progressed, but not your's. After time, you will be able to see him more clearly. It is up to you to find out why only you can see him. **_

_That is so difficult! Why can't you just give me a straight answer for once in my life instead of giving me all of this stupid fortune cookie crap!_

_**I only say these things because it will build you up to be a stronger leader. The more you can figure out, the better you can take care of the flock. **_

"Okay guys, the voice told me that Fang's powers have progressed. You all can't see him, but I can see the outline of him when he turns invisible. As time goes on, I'll will be able to see him clearer. The voice won't tell me why I can see him, I have to figure it out for myself to make myself a stronger leader."

"How do I turn this frickin' power off?!?" Fang scream/questioned. 

_**Tell him to imagine himself visible again, and it will happen. That is how he turns it on. When you were on the ship, one of the crew members injected him with a special liquid that made him get this power at a programmed time. Now was this time. **_

_Which crew member?_

_**I am not going to mention anyone's name, but it was the person he spent the most time with.**_

_Brigid!!!!! I knew I didn't like her!_

_**But at the time. It was for different reasons, wasn't it?**_

_No! She was just suspicious, and I need to take precautions on everything!_

_**No, it was because she was spending a lot of time with Fang.**_

_That didn't really bother me! Why would it?! He can spend time with whoever he likes!!! Now just GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

I must have said that last part out loud because everyone was looking at me; curiosity spreading across their faces. Well, in Iggy's case, his face was turned in my direction, and in Fang's case, curiosity was burning only in his eyes. That's when Nudge started.

"What didn't bother you? And why wouldn't it? Well, I really can't guess because it could have been at any time. Can you give me an estimated time period? And who can spend time with whoever they like? I obviously understood that last part because the only thing that could be in your head is the voice, right? And what else did it say?"

"Nothing was bothering me, and it happened a long time ago so you probably won't remember. Nothing that I just said concerns any of you. And yes, I was talking to the voice. It said that Fang can turn his power off by imagining him visible. That is how it is turned on and off. The reason that Fang got your power this time without imagining it is because when we were on the Wendy K, a crew member injected Fang with a liquid that made the power progress at a programmed time." I replied, answering all of her questions. 

"Do we know who injected me?" Fang asked, becoming visible again.

"Yeah, it was Brigid." I said. _How's that for Dr. Amazing?_

Then I remembered Angel's abilities, and mentally said to her, _Angel, do not say ANYTHING!!!!!_

_Okay! But it's still funny!!_

_Angel!_ I said in a warning tone. 

_Okay. I won't say anything._

_Thank you. Now please get out of my head._ I faintly felt her presence leave my head, and I knew I was free to think. But then I remembered Fang still had to dare Iggy. 

**Fang POV**

I was surprisingly hurt when Max said Brigid. I thought she was my friend, and she was helping me out with what to say to Max. But of course I didn't show anything.

As I was thinking of all this, Max said, " Can we just get on with truth or dare?"

"Okay, I have what I'm gonna do." 

Everyone looked anxiously in my direction. 

"Iggy, truth or dare?" I asked. And as I predicted, he wanted to make himself more manly looking, so he said, "Dare." 

He looked a little worried, but he tried to put on an impassive face like me. 

"Okay. I dare you to put on Max's bra, and Nudge's underwear over your clothes. Then, when Ella and Dr. Martinez come home, you need to be at the door when they arrive home." I said. Just then I thought of something to make it even better. "And when they can see you, and are near you, you need to dance around them singing Love Story by Taylor Swift." Do not even ask why I know that song. Nudge loves it and was singing it a few days ago, so I guess it stuck in my head, waiting to reappear at the perfect time like this. 

Everyone just looked at me in shock,, but then Max broke the silence by laughing, causing Nudge to laugh. Nudge's laugh was very contagious, so soon the whole flock was hysterical. Even Akila started to howl and make noises, while Total was rolling around beside her. 

In between laughs, Max said, "Go *haha* do it *haha* now*haha*!" She was on the floor clutching her stomach; her hair around her face.

Iggy stomped up the stairs stopping in Nudge's room. He walked over to the dresser and started opening drawers while screaming at us, "You're all going to regret this!!!" It seemed as though he found a pair of underwear, because he walked out and continued walking to Max's room. He once again looked through drawers and came out wearing a pink and cheetah print thong, and holding a plain white bra with a blue bow on it. 

"I don't know how to put this on. Can someone help me?" Iggy asked, waving the bra around. 

Max stepped forward and took it from him, holding back laughter. She said, "Put your arms through these holes and turn around." He did it and she took both sides of the straps that were around his back. She clipped the thing together, and that's when she realized the underwear.

She turned to Nudge and said, "When did you buy these?!" She seemed like she was trying to not start yelling. "I got them when you were asleep from those lizard monster people. We went shopping and I bought leggings. And if you wear regular underwear with leggings, it looks stupid so I needed to buy the thong." 

Max still looked angry, but Angel changed the subject before Nudge could get in trouble. Angel said, "Iggy, do you know all of the words to Love Story?"

He replied, " I think so. Do you want me to practice so you can see if I'm right?"

At this point, Total decided he needed to be heard because he screamed, "Of course!!!!!!" And when I say screamed, I mean SCREAMED!

So Iggy began to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyesAnd the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer airSee the lights, See the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdYou say helloLittle did I knowThat you were Romeo you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please don't go, and I said:Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesSo I sneak out to the garden to see youWe keep quiet cause we're dead if they knowSo close your eyesEscape this town for a little whileCause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letterAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meAnd I was begging you please don't go and I said:Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesRomeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real, Don't be afraidWe'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yes, oh, I got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you was fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town I said:Romeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head, I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ringAnd he said:Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, ohOh, oh, oh, ohCause we were both young when I first saw you_

And let me tell you, just because Iggy wasn't an 18 year old girl, didn't mean he couldn't sing this song amazingly. He was freaking me out, I never knew he could sing this well. I couldn't wait for Dr. Martinez and Ella to hear this; they would flip out!

**Next is Iggy actually performing his dare!!! I promise!!!!! Once again, sorry for the looooooooooooong wait!!!! Keep the reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism coming!**

**Peace, love, and Jonas**

**pinkprincess23**

**(Alexandra)**


	6. Chapter 6: I Do Not Blush!

**I am SO sorry that I am taking so long!!! I had extreme writer's block, and I stalked of have it, and then I went to ST. Thomas, which was amazingly beautiful!!! But now I have a snow day!!! YAY!!! MY FIRST SNOW DAY EVER!!! This chapter is probably going to be short, I have writers block, so review with suggestions!!! Once again, thank you all for your reviews!!! Please keep them coming!!! I think I replied to all of your reviews so I don't need to do that, but I got 13 reviews!!! So thanks to everyone that did review!!!!**

**I got a lot of complaints last chapter about the way that everything was underlined. I wanted to let you know that it wasn't my fault AT ALL! I didn't underline anything in the whole chapter, but when I loaded it onto fan fiction, it was all confusing and underlined!!! If anyone knows how to stop this, please tell me!!!!!!!!**

**I replied to all of your reviews so I don't need to do that, but I got 13 reviews!!! So thanks to everyone that did review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. *sob* *sob***

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chapter 6)

**Total POV**

Dang!!! Iggy was good!! I love Taylor Swift and everything, but I always thought that her songs would only sound good with a girl singing it. I guess not though. Maybe it was just the bird DNA though, you know, because birds can sing and sound all pretty and stuff.

But he will totally make Ella like him even more now. It is so obvious that he likes Ella, and he likes her. Everyone realizes it but themselves. Hmm, that kind of reminds me of Max and Fang.

Angel of course heard me, she is always intruding into my thoughts! I don't care though, we are still best friends. She came over and said, "We have to get them all together!!"

"Do I have to help???" I whined.

"Yes!" She replied, very convincingly.

"Okay! What do I have to do?" I asked.

**Max POV**

"Fang," I whispered.

"Yes Max," he replied.

"Do you think Total and Angel are up to something? Because look at them in the corner, and why are they looking at us so mischievously?" Just then I noticed the distance between us and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, but it wasn't enough that anyone would know. Since we were whispering to each other, we where sitting so close, I could feel his heart beating. I never realized how strong our senses were.

"I guess maybe because how close we are sitting and you just blushed," Fang said.

"I did not!" I yelled while standing up. My face was flushed in anger. How could he say something like that?! Especially in front of everyone. "That was a sign of weakness, and I am not weak, therefore I do not blush! Okay!"

"Sure Max. Whatever." He said, walking away quietly.

I knew it wasn't like me to throw a fit over something so small, but I just don't know why it bothered me so much that he knew I blushed. I guess now he thought that I liked him.

It was be too hard if I liked him more than a brother. But no one can know that I have considered it. Not even Angel knows. The time that we have spent here at mom's house has made me think about all the situations with Fang, and I do love him… but only as a brother of course.

**Fang POV**

Max. What was I going to do with her. I know when she realized when we were whispering that she blushed. I saw it with my own two eyes. But than she got all mad and started yelling. She knows that I like her, I mean, I've kissed her more than twice, but she keeps running away. Maybe I should give up.

I'm confused, and I don't know what to do. I glanced at the clock to see what time it was and figure out how long it would be until Dr. M and Ella come home. Iggy still has to do his actual dare now. Of course Angel heard me, and screamed that they were going to be home soon so that everyone would gather I the living room by the door.

I walked over and sat down on the couch, waiting for everyone else to come in. Angel skipped in after me, sitting on the floor with something that looked suspiciously like a video camera. Then Nudge came out of Ella's room with magazines and sat on the floor leaning against the other couch. Gazzy came in from outside and sat down on the couch that Nudge was leaning on, and Iggy stood by the door and got himself situated as Max came out of the bathroom and plopped herself on the couch next to me.

Iggy started to clear his voice as we heard people talking on the front steps, and Angel turned on the video camera.

The door slowly creaked open, and Iggy started to sing as Dr. Martinez and Ella stood there shocked, staring at the bra and thong. Dr. Martinez was especially staring at the thong, and I knew she would question it.

**Ella POV**

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as soon as Iggy finished singing, which he was very good at by the way.

"It *laugh* was *laugh* a *laugh* dare!!!" Max replied. They were all laughing like psychos and rolling on the floor, giving a whole new meaning to rotfl.

Just then my mom spoke up. "Who's… undergarments were those?" Oops, maybe Nudge and I shouldn't have gone shopping in Victoria's Secret after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Blank Stare

**I am so ridiculously sorry that it took me so long to update this! I was really sick for a while, and all I would basically do was sleep. I still have a really bad headache, and I'm all stuffed up and I can barely breathe, but I will make this next chapter!!! Now, it is the second snow day of my life!!!!!! Since I am sick, I can not be held responsible for anything I do, say, or write!!!! **

**Thank you so much for the ELEVEN reviews!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own everything!! Everything!!!! Muahahahahahaha*cough**cough**choke* I'm okay now! I only choked because this stupid dragon is choking me.**

**Dragon: First of all, I am not stupid, second of all, I did not make you cough, it is because you are sick, third of all, I have a name and it should go before that : thing, lastly, dragons can't talk.**

**Me: What is your name so that I can put it before : thingies?**

**Dragon: It's Gryffindor; you know, like in Harry Potter?**

**Me: Oh, that's a cool name. So if dragons can't talk, than how am I talking to you?**

**Gryffindor: Because as I previously told you, you are sick, and somewhat crazy. Now can you please get on with the disclaimer?!**

**Me: I…**

**Gryffindor: Go on….**

**Me: don't own…**

**Gryffindor: Keep going…**

**Me: Maximum Ride. There I said it! Are you happy now?!?!*crying* **

**Gryffindor: Very!**

**Recap:**

"_What the hell is going on?" I asked as soon as Iggy finished singing, which he was very good at by the way. _

"_It *laugh* was *laugh* a *laugh* dare!!!" Max replied. They were all laughing like psychos and rolling on the floor, giving a whole new meaning to rotfl. _

_Just then my mom spoke up. "Who's… undergarments were those?" Oops, maybe Nudge and I shouldn't have gone shopping in Victoria's Secret after all. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max POV

"Mom, the bra was mine, and the um… thong was Nudge's. Iggy didn't see (this brought up some laughing) which ones he was taking from her room, and we didn't really have time to confront the situation, so… yeah."

"Max," Mom started in a warning tone. I hoped she wouldn't get mad about Nudge's choice in… underwear, if you could call it that. There was barely any material to the item. Why anyone would choose voluntarily to wear one of those, I don't know. They looked as uncomfortable as he… I mean heck.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't know that Nudge and I'm guessing Ella bought this… thing," I said, hoping to give my mom some type of comfort and reassurance.

"Okay. But girls," she said turning to Ella and Nudge, "next time you buy anything, and I repeat ANYTHING, you need either Max's or my consent."

"Fine," they both said in unison. I know they were upset now, but I was ecstatic. Now they couldn't buy anything that didn't have consent from either me or my mom, and my mom knew the kinds of things that I wouldn't want Nudge to buy. She has always been the most fashionable of the flock, which I usually had no problem with, but when there were those rare occasions when we actually did go shopping, it could be a problem.

**FLAHSBACK**

We walked into a mall to buy some essentials. The boys went to the left, and we went to the right, you know, because I'm always right. Nudge led Angel and I into some store called like Beginnings Blues, or Blue Beginnings, I don't know. Nudge walked up to the racks and started looking through clothes. Meanwhile, I took Angel into the children's part of the store to see what I could get her here. She picked up a plain short sleeve white shirt that had a crown on it with rhinestones, and the words Juicy Couture under it, with hearts on the side. She asked me with what I could tell was her cutest voice, and said, "Max, can I get this?" She gave the shirt to me, and I looked at the price tag.

I gasped and whisper- yelled, "Angel, did you see the price?! It's $62 for a children's shirt?!"

Just then a sales "associate" walked over to us and asked, "Is there problem? Would you like me to help you with anything?"

I replied as sweet as can be, "No problem here, we were just leaving." I walked passed Nudge and grabbed her arm, forcing her to drop some dresses and velour sweatpants onto a black table.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

So do you see my point? If Nudge hadn't insisted in going into that store, than we wouldn't have wasted time looking at $62 shirts for little six year old girls. But then again, maybe it is normal for girls Nudge's age to be wearing stuff like that. I wouldn't know, I'm not, and never will be normal.

Times like this, where I had so much uncertainty, really made me feel horrible about keeping the kids here with me at my mom's house. They should all be with their own parents, in a real family, with normal parents. Not a fourteen year old teenager who has no clue what she's doing half the time as their "mother." It wasn't fair to them, they got stuck at my family's house, and they never even got the chance to meet their own. Their parents would know what was right for them, while I was completely clueless.

_Max, its okay! We all love visiting your mom and Ella, we don't mind not meeting our parents. Iggy already met his, and they were horrible. And me and Gazzy hate our parents. They sold us to the school. Nudge thinks it would be cool, but she always wants to be with you, like me! And Fang always thinks about how he's never gonna leave you. He doesn't want to meet his parents, especially if it means leaving you. _

_Angel, what do you mean by that? Especially if it means leaving you? _

_He loves you Max, but he thinks your going to run away again. _

_Ange, can you give me some time to think? And please stay out of my head._

_Okay Max. Bye!_

I told everyone that we should probably stop playing for the meantime, and suggested we all go to the park, the park would be a good place to think. Iggy began pulling the clothes from the dare off. As the little kids and Ella ran towards the door. Ella grabbing Iggy's arm on the way, me and Fang walked over, like civilized Avian Americans.

All of a sudden, Fang stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes got blank, staring at nothing. Usually, his eyes just don't give away any emotion, but now they were just completely blank.

I tried snapping my fingers in front of his face, and his eye twitched, and he looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think I just got a new power." Fang replied, his voice hinting that he was the slightest bit worried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What is this new power of Fang's??? What will Max do about this newfound information??? *cue dramatic music* All of this will come to you on the next installment of *dun dun dun* The Consequences of Truth or Dare.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Future Isn't Set In Stone

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me, I know it was a while since I updated from chapter 6 to 7, yet I still got reviews!! It always makes me happy to see that people are enjoying my story! Always remember that if you have any suggestions for me or anything that you might want to later see in the story, then review or pm me!**

**Only five reviews for that chapter, I'm aiming higher I guess for this chapter then!! But thanks to those of you who did review! If my writing is getting worse, it might be because I'm preoccupied, but please tell me!! I'm actually updating the day after my last chapter now too! Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… JP does****J**

**Review please!!!**

**Recap: **

_All of a sudden, Fang stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes got blank, staring at nothing. Usually, his eyes just don't give away any emotion, but now they were just completely blank. _

_I tried snapping my fingers in front of his face, and his eye twitched, and he looked at me. _

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_I think I just got a new power." Fang replied, his voice hinting that he was the slightest bit worried. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Max POV**

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is?" I asked, impatiently.

"I think I should be a psychic." He said incredulously.

That was too much for me. I burst out laughing in between saying, "What do you mean you THINK you should be a psychic? You can't think you should be a psychic!" But of course, due to my outburst of laughter, it came out more jumbled than that.

"I don't think I should be a psychic, I meant, I am a psychic. I can see the future I think," He said, the impatience leaking out of his voice.

So regaining my role as leader, I calmly asked with more seriousness, "Did you have a vision, or something just now?"

"Yeah." Great, now were back to one word answers.

"Well what was it? What did you see?"

"It was nothing."

"So if it was nothing, then why won't you tell me?"

"I already said, it was nothing. Let's just go."

He began to walk towards the door, but I reached my hand out and grabbed his wrist. I tried to ignore the electricity I was feeling in the part of my hand that was touching him, as I asked, almost pleading, "Will you tell me eventually?"

"Sure. Let's just get out of here."

We continued to walk out the door and saw that everyone else was already in the air, Ella with Iggy.

I took a running start, and jumped into the air, spreading my wings. I heard another pair of wings behind me, but I didn't panic knowing it was only Fang.

'Okay everyone! Let's all head to the park!" I yelled, the sound reaching Angel's ears, through the incessant spew of words coming out of Nudge's mouth.

We flew to the park, it was only about five minutes by flying from Ella's house. I landed in the middle of an area heavily covered with trees, and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

Once they got down on the ground, I started giving them "The Speech" as they like to call it. "No flying in public, no bombs, stay where I can see you, and if you see anything, and I mean anything at all that looks the slightest bit out of place or suspicions, then you need to tell me immediately. Do you understand?"

I got a chorus of yeses, yeps, and yeahs, followed but Angel saying, "Can we go play now?"

"Of course. Just be caref…" Turning to Fang, I said to him, "Oh well, they wouldn't have heard me anyway."

He shrugged and started walking through the trees to a bench. I followed him and he turned around, taking my hand. "Fang, what are you doing?"

"Saving you from falling in the dirt."

"I am not going to fall!" I demanded, pulling my hand back.

"Okay," He said back, walking ahead of me.

I guess I spoke too soon, because just then I tripped over a branch and fell straight into the dirt. How did he know that was going to happen?

He chuckled, and must of saw my confused face because he said, "I can see the future remember."

"But your face didn't get all blank and stuff."

"I guess because it wasn't that important this time."

"Fang, you said you would tell me what happened last time. Tell me now."

"Not yet, I'm never going to let it happen, so there is no need to worry about it. The future isn't set in stone."

I was starting to get worried. His hands formed into fists, and his knuckles started getting white. I knew it must have been bad if FANG was showing worry about it.

"Fang, please tell me. I have to know."

"Not yet," He said, going over to Angel who was calling him, and leaving me alone to think.

What did Angel mean? Fang doesn't love me. She probably read his mind wrong. He couldn't have been thinking about that kind of stuff. The words kept repeating in my head.

_He loves you Max, but he thinks your going to run away again. _

He should know that I was just scared. I mean, what would any girl do if their best friend just decided to kiss them out of nowhere? They would run away! Especially if this best friend also went around attaching himself to any other girl! If it weren't for that stupid Red Haired Wonder, and stupid Dr. Amazing, maybe I would actually know what was going on. I mean, I finally realized I love him back on that dock, or I thought I had. It was probably just an in the moment thing.

But what if it wasn't? And I mean, seriously, I hope it was. If I truly meant it, things would just be so much more complicated. What would the flock think? What would Fang think? I mean, he did seem to like Dr. Stupendous so much, who cares she was older by like seven years? She's smart, and pretty, and clean. And let's face it, I've been to school once for a few months, I'm always full of blood and dirt, and I rarely ever see a toothbrush, much less a shower or hairbrush.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a noise next to me. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realized Fang regain his position next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I replied with an almost silent, single word, that of course Fang, being Fang, had to hear, "You."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How will Fang take this? It's all coming up in the next chapter, so stay tuned!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Max, Truth or Dare

**I know you probably all want to murder me happily right now, I haven't updated in like, months. I took an unannounced hiatus. Have any of you heard of the swine flu coming to America? Well, that was started by the seniors in my school. They thought they were all cool or something and went to Mexico over Spring Break, and got everyone sick. So of course, I got sick, so basically I couldn't function for a few days, and my school was the first to get shut down. Then when we got back we had a huge amount of work, homework, and tests to make up. And then I had finals for two weeks, and school ended. I also got sick again, and had to stay home from school, but all I really did was sleep anyway. And on top of all that, I have dance five days a week, which takes up a lot of time, and energy. I also haven't updated this summer at ALL and I have just been away a lot. But I had my fifteenth birthday!!! It was July 28****th****!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, it belongs to JP!**

**I know you probably all hate me, but please review!**

**Recap: **

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a noise next to me. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realized Fang regain his position next to me._

"_What are you thinking about?" He asked._

_I replied with an almost silent, single word, that of course Fang, being Fang, had to hear, "You."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Max POV**

He was silent for a few seconds, as I wondered if I said the right thing. I could have lied of course, but he would know, he always knew. He knew me as well as I knew myself, sometimes even better.

"What about me?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, just drop it. I wont tell you until you tell me what you saw in your vision." I replied, trying to sound calm, like it didn't bother me.

"I saw you." He said, even quieter than before.

What about me? Was it bad?

_**Max, stop trying to get it out of him. When he's ready to tell you, he will. Just like how you don't want to tell him what you were thinking of before, some thing are meant to be a secret.**_

_Ah, voice, its so nice of you to drop by. Especially at a time where I would love to have commentary from you!_

_**Maximum, leave him alone, or I can tell him what you have been thinking of. And I can see you trying to fool yourself into thinking that you don't love him. I know your brain better than you do, even if you lie to yourself, you can NEVER lie to me. **_

The way the voice thought that to me, was kind of alarming. The voice usually doesn't speak to me in such a tone.

_Wait, did you say you could tell him?_

_**Yes, I did. As your powers have grown, so have mine, and I can influence the powers of different people. **_

"Voice?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. He said that his powers have grown, as have ours. Now he can influence the powers of other people."

"What? He could have given us our powers then. He might not be safe!"

"And there's nothing I can do about it so quit yelling at me!"

We were starting to get a little loud, and I saw Angel making her way towards us.

Fang let out a sigh, and murmured a quiet, "sorry."

"Guys," Angel said in the sweetest voice, "I was wondering if we could continue playing truth or dare. We never got to finish, so can we?" I made the mistake of looking at her, as did Fang, because she was, of course, using bambi eyes.

His eyes visibly softened, and he replied. "Okay, go get everyone."

She jumped excitedly and walked over to the closest flock member, Iggy.

I saw him go to Gazzy, and they walked over together. Nudge came over when she realized we were all getting together.

"What's going on? Are we gonna be attacked? Did someone see something? But then Angel wouldn't look so happy. Should I be happy too?! I like being happy! And I like things that make me happy… like gummy worms and butterflies, and MTV! Are we gonna get a TV?!?!?! That would be so cool!!!!!"

"No, were playing truth or dare. So who wants to go first?" I said.

"It's Iggy's turn," Angel said.

Apparently Iggy wasn't paying the closest attention, because as soon as he heard his name he looked up from his conversation with Gazzy.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"It's your turn Iggy. But if you don't want it, that's okay! I can go for you! I have this great idea and all I would ne…" I guess Nudge finally decided to stop when everyone -including the dog, I mean Total- turned to glare at her.

Just as Angel was warning me to _be scared_, Iggy started speaking.

"Max, truth or dare?"

What could the flock possibly have on me. What could they possibly ask me for truth. I haven't done anything that they could ask about, but on the other hand, they could make me do loads of embarrassing things for dare.

"Truth," I said with confidence. Surely there was nothing too bad that they could ask me.

"What does, 'I wanna take a ride on your disco stick' mean? Remember, if you lie, its cheating," Iggy said with a smirk.

"Um… it means that," well crap! What could I possible say without lying about that?! Ugh I'm going to kill Iggy! "It means that you wanna, um… marry someone. Yup, that's what it means."

"Really Max? because I thought that it meant that you wanna play a game with someone that you love. But that would be a little weird, like why would you wanna play like, monopoly with someone you love? Wouldn't you want to do lovey dovey stuff, like kiss and stuff like that?" Bet you can guess who said that in one breath.

"Yes Max, are you sure?" Iggy said.

"I already answered my question. I don't need to answer anymore." I said.

"I guess its my turn to go now, right. Well, I don't wanna go, I'm giving my turn to Angel."

**I DECIDED THAT DESPRETLY NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH THIS STORY!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!**


	10. I REALLY NEED HELP!

**I hate doing this, and I hope you guys don't hate me for not putting up a chapter. But I really need someone to help me with this story. I am having a hard time finding the time to write because this year in school so far has been really tough. If you think you can help me, please let me know by reviewing or PMing me. Thank you guys so much, and I refuse to give up on this story!!**

**Peace, love, and Jonas**

**-Alexandra-**


End file.
